couplefandomcom-20200215-history
Cars
Cars is a movie by John Lasseter and Joe Ranft from 2006. It´s a animated movie for children. Plot Cars takes place in a world populated by anthropomorphic motor vehicles. The film begins with the last race of the Piston Cup championship, which ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, perennial runner-up Chick Hicks, and rookie Lightning McQueen. The tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning is desperate to win the race, as it would allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a rust treatment for old cars, and allow him to take The King's place as the sponsored car of the lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, Lightning pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. When Mack starts nodding off, he becomes the victim of a gang of reckless street racers, who play Kenny G's "Songbird" to make him sleep, causing the sleeping McQueen to roll out of the back of the trailer unnoticed. McQueen wakes up in traffic, becomes lost, and in a panic ends up in the run-down town of Radiator Springs. A mishap with the local sheriff causes McQueen to inadvertently tear up the town's main road. McQueen is arrested, then tried the next day by the town's judge and doctor, Doc Hudson, who at first wants him to leave Radiator Springs immediately; but at the insistence of local lawyer Sally Carrera, Doc instead sentences him to repave the road as community service. McQueen initially tries to rush through the job, but makes a sloppy, bumpy mess of the road and is forced to start over again. As the days pass, he becomes friends with many of the townsfolk and learns of their past. Radiator Springs was once a popular stopover along U.S. Route 66, but with the construction of nearby Interstate 40 that allowed people to bypass the town, Radiator Springs was effectively erased from the map, causing many of the businesses and residents to leave. McQueen also discovers that Doc is actually the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, a three-time Piston Cup champion who was forced out of competition after a serious accident ended his career over 50 years ago, but remains adept at racing. Encouraged by his new friends and a countryside cruise with Sally, McQueen successfully completes the road and spends an extra day in town, visiting the local shops to outfit him with new tires and equipment. That night, Mack and the media converge on the town, having been tipped off by Doc as to Lightning's whereabouts, and Lightning reluctantly sets off for California, much to his dismay. Sally is upset with Doc for thinking only of himself ("Best for everyone or best for you?"), and the other townsfolk are saddened to see McQueen go as well as McQueen is saddened to leave them. As they retire to their homes, the town's neon (fixed by McQueen) is turned off, and as the town returns to its previous quietness, Doc realizes just how much McQueen meant to them. As the tie-breaker race begins, McQueen's thoughts keep drifting back to Radiator Springs and he is distracted from performing well. However, he is surprised to discover that his new friends have come along to serve as his pit crew along with Mack, as well as Doc - once again outfitted in his old racing colors - serving as McQueen's new crew chief. Heartened by their presence and recalling the tricks they taught him (notably Mater's backwards driving and the power-slide Doc kept trying to teach him), McQueen is able to counteract Chick Hicks' dirty driving tactics and take the lead of the race. On the final lap, Chick, fed up with being in second place, purposely rams The King so violently that he is sent flying off the track and into a devastating and horrifying roll-over wreck, much to the crowd's shock. McQueen, seeing the King crash, stops just short of the finish line, letting Chick win the Piston Cup. Remembering Doc's bleary departure from racing, McQueen reverses to help push The King the rest of the way across the finish line, allowing him to complete his last race and retire with dignity, much to the crowd's pleasure. As for Chick, his victory is rejected and he is booed off the awards ceremony stage for purposely ramming The King off, much to his anger, rendering his Piston Cup victory hollow and meaningless. The King and his wife, Dinoco, the press, and the crowd praise McQueen for his sportsmanship. McQueen is offered the Dinoco sponsorship but turns it down, saying that he would rather stay with the Rust-Eze team that brought him this far. McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and decides to move his team's headquarters there, helping to revitalize the town and its businesses, much to the pleasure of his new friends. There, he and Sally reopen the Wheel Well Inn (a dream of Sally's) and start a relationship, a racing museum is opened with a whole wing dedicated to Doc Hudson who trains Lightning in all the racing tricks he knows and races with him, and Luigi and Guido finally get their dream of serving Ferraris when Michael Schumacher himself and two friends show up for tires on McQueen's recommendation. Sarge opens an SUV boot camp and Sheriff catches the street racers that put McQueen in his predicament and they are sentenced to doing more work on the road with Bessie. Also, Mater ends up finally finding his hood, but a sneeze causes him to lose it again. During the credits, everyone is at the drive-in watching various movies that are spoofs of other Pixar films Toy Story, Monsters Inc. and A Bug's Life where the characters are changed into cars and the name is changed (Toy Story - Toy Car Story, Monsters Inc. - Monster Trucks Inc., but A Bug's life remains the same) and Mack comments on the voice actor for various characters (all voiced by John Ratzenberger, like him) and then complaining about it once he realizes it is the same actor. Couples *Lightning McQueen & Sally Carrera *The King & Mrs. The King *Ramone & Flo *Lighting McQueen & Lizzie *Stanley & Lizzie *Lightning McQueen & Tia/Mia *Van & Minny *Lighting McQueen & Bessie Characters Lightning McQueen Typically referred to by his surname McQueen, and occasionally called "Stickers" by Sally, is the main protagonist and is voiced by actor Owen Wilson. In the beginning of the film, Lightning McQueen is a narcissistic, selfish race car, especially towards his pit crew. He hopes to be the first rookie to win the Piston Cup race and gain a lucrative endorsement deal from Dinoco in the final race of the season, but finishes in a three-way tie with perennial runner-up Chick Hicks and veteran Strip "The King" Weathers after losing his huge lead on the final lap because of two blown rear tires. McQueen also wanted the Dinoco deal because of his dislike to rusty cars. He gets lost in Radiator Springs on his way to California and meets new friends who teach him there is more to life than winning car races and gaining deals. It is there he meets Mater and falls in love with the town attorney, Sally Carrera. He changes his look at the end of the movie, while his bad attitude changes during his time in Radiator Springs, and his hate towards rusty cars. He learns these valuable lessons: true friendship; how greed affects others; keeping promises; teamwork; and that life is about the journey, not the destination. These values lead him to rejuvenate Radiator Springs back to its heyday and relocate to the town forever. Mack Is a 1980s-era Mack Super-Liner truck bearing license plate "RUSTEZ3", voiced by John Ratzenberger. A dedicated member of the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment Team, Mack pulls Lightning McQueen's trailer to his races. After McQueen's entire pit team quits, Mack remains as the rookie racer's only friend. McQueen exhorts Mack to drive through the night to his tiebreaker race with Chick Hicks and Strip Weathers in Los Angeles, California, hoping to reach the venue first and to hang out with the Dinoco team. During the long drive, Mack falls asleep and falls victim to the Delinquent Road Hazards, a group of reckless street racers. The Delinquent Road Hazards knock Mack all over the road, causing one of McQueen's bobble heads to fall off its perch and hit a button, opening his trailer door and dump a sleeping McQueen onto the road. When Mack awakens, he is unaware that McQueen has gotten lost and has ended up in Radiator Springs. Eventually, Mack travels to Radiator Springs and, under threat of being fired by McQueen's agent, Harv, transports McQueen to Los Angeles. There he serves as McQueen's pit crew until a group of McQueen's friends from Radiator Springs show up to help. After the race, Mack moves to Radiator Springs with McQueen. Harv Is Lightning McQueen's agent. Never seen on-screen, McQueen speaks to Harv via his speaker phone when McQueen and Mack are on route to the tiebreaker race and again when Mack is in Radiator Springs to pick up McQueen. Consequently, little is known of Harv's character except that he would fire Mack if he didn't get McQueen in Mack's trailer. Strip Weathers (simply known as The King) Is a Dinoco Blue veteran racecar voiced by NASCAR veteran Richard Petty. He is one of the racecars in the 2005 Piston Cup three-way tie, along with Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen. He is Dinoco's "Golden Boy", having won seven Piston Cups (the same number of NASCAR season championships won by the real-life Petty), and is hoping for another win in the tie-breaker race. He tells Lightning McQueen that he would be nowhere without his team, but the rookie does not pay any attention, being more preoccupied with the thought of taking over the Dinoco sponsorship after The King's retirement. On the final lap of the tie-breaker race, Chick rams The King, sending him into a terrible rollover crash, reminescent of Richard Petty's Daytona 500 crash in 1988. When McQueen sees what has happened, he realizes that The King's career might end the way Doc Hudson's did. So after deliberately letting Chick win, McQueen helps The King get across the finish line to let him finish his last race before retirement, much to the audience's delight. The King is last seen visiting the racing museum in Radiator Springs with his wife and another Piston Cup racer, Dale Jr, stating that Doc Hudson was his inspiration. Lynda Wathers (simply known as Mrs. The King) Is The King's wife. She is voiced by Richard Petty's real-life wife, Lynda Petty. A 1974 Chrysler Town and Country station wagon, she is modeled after the car in which the Petty family used to go to Richard's races during the 1970s. During the races, she sits in a special VIP booth with Dinoco's sponsor, cheering for her husband. More is coming...